


Pumpkin Spice Your Way Into My Heart

by tothebatcave53



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Because everything actually is pumpkin spice, Huxloween, Kylo is incredibly passionate about pumpkin spice, M/M, Pumpkin spice everything, alternative universe, but he means well, he also uses some not nice ginger nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothebatcave53/pseuds/tothebatcave53
Summary: Kylo Ren is obsessed with pumpkin spice. Hux is not.Written for huxloween!





	

Hux had loathed Halloween, the season of October and all things fall related for as long as he could remember. When he had been younger and in grade school he had always been the only child to go without a costume because his mother didn't sew, trick or treating had never held an appeal because he had loathed the overpowering sweetness of all candy and for the most important reason that he would deny until the day he died was the teasing from having bright orange hair would bring as soon as October 1st hit the calendar. October was a terrible month and Halloween a pointless holiday.  
  
That and everything became pumpkin spice in every shop he went to.  
  
"Care to try our new pumpkin spice whipped latte?"  
  
Hux bit his cheek hard to keep the scathing hatred he felt bottled up and not unleashed upon the young barista simply following her job directive. "No. Just a chai tea please."  
  
"Would you like me to make that a pumpkin spice chai tea? It's also a new item to our menu."  
  
Hux's teeth are sure to be worn down into nothing by the end of the hellish month, he's positive. "No, just regular chai will do."  
  
The barista smiles as she types the order into the POS system. "And can I interest you in one of our bakery items today? We have pumpkin spice muffins and pumpkin spice cookies fresh made this afternoon."  
  
"No pumpkin spice anything! Just the tea," he snaps voice harder than he means. A headache is already brewing behind his eyes and Hux is pretty sure he'll be one of those statistics of customers service stories that are told behind closed break room doors as the man who lost his temper over the pumpkin muffin. "Thank you," he growls as his tea is pushed across the counter to him. He pushes the girl a twenty dollar bill in response and stalks away before any change can be given. His stalking gets him two feet.  
  
"Got something against pumpkin spice Red?"  
  
Hux glowers into the face of the man he just accidentally bumped into while making his hasty retreat.  
  
"Yes," he snaps, side stepping the nosy stranger waiting in line behind him. "Excuse me." He catches the beginning of the man's order as he shoves the coffee shop door open harder than necessary.  
  
"One extra large pumpkin spice with extra whip and-"

  
  


It's only ten days into the hellish month and the office Hux works at has made the decision via vote, twenty-seven to one, that there will be a costumed halloween party at the cooperate offices on the 29th of the month. Hux would rather have teeth pulled than attend but Phasma has already threatened to put a bowl of candy corn at his desk each day until Halloween if he doesn't go with her and since the fowl candy always attracts hoards of coworkers to hover around his work space and make insufferable small talk while they scarf down the candy, Hux was forced into agreeing to attend. Which is how he found himself at a Halloween costume shop of all places on his one day off.  
  
'Get something actually recognizable' Phasma texts. A helpful picture of a generic white male in a banana suit follows. 'This would be a huge hit.'  
  
Hux thinks he might have found a new number one reason to hate the month of Halloween.  
  
"If you're looking for a costume that'll really impress you should probably head over to the aisle that has more than just nerd glasses and bow ties, gingersnap."  
  
Hux turns away from the nerd costume selection he'd been considering to glare at the man from the coffee shop. "I don't believe I asked for your help."  
  
"I work here so you get my help for free." He's grinning like the idiot Hux assumes he is.  
  
Hux turns away as the man continues talking, eyeing him from the side. He's only a little taller than Hux, with messy black hair tied up in a bun at the base of his skull. A skeleton earring dangles from his right ear and too much black eyeliner lines his eyes like he was going for the hipster raccoon look. A jackolanturn is on his shirt and there is a cloyingly sick sweet pumpkin smell that clings to the other man's skin.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt your fascinating insight into why I should dress as a circus clown but what is that smell?" Hux demands, stomach uneasy.  
  
"You like that Chucky?" The man grins. "It's my pumpkin spice after shave."  
  
Hux leaves the store before he trashes the pumpkin spice display and gets arrested for destruction of property.

  
  


Hux decides that running into this man must be some sort of Halloween curse when they come across each other again in the grocery store on the 21st. Hux can smell him before he even sees him.  
  
"Hey carrot top, you here to stock up on all the glorious pumpkin spice stuff too?"  
  
"Your nicknames are screamingly original and no." Hux reaches past the other, ignoring how goosebumps break out on his arm when their skin accidentally brushes. "And my name is Hux so you can drop the offensive references to my hair. You're very astute, it's orange."  
  
"Kylo Ren," the other says as Hux is pulling back to leave. "That's my name. Since we keep seeing each other."  
  
"An accident I assure you." Hux drops the quinoa he picked up into his basket and briefly glanes down into Kylo's car. He gags at the sight. "Are you actually buying all of your groceries based on whether it has pumpkin spice in it?"  
  
Kylo looked down at the overflowing cart. "I'm stocking up! Pumpkin spice season only comes once a year my ginger haired friend. And who wouldn't want to eat pumpkin spice pringles?"  
  
"Every sane person on this planet." Hux turns his nose up at the products, heading the opposite way of Kylo Ren.  
  
"See you around!" Kylo calls after him.

  
  


"What are you supposed to be?" Phasma asks as Hux pulls up.  
  
He's drowning in the large coat he has on but Hux feels powerful in his outfit. The coat is large, with military sigils on the left sleeve. The rest is simple just tight black pants and shirt with a black belt cinched around his waist and high black boots. "A general."  
  
"I said recognizable Hux, honestly." Phasma climbs in, her silver armor shining in the setting sunlight.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"A knight you jackass."  
  
"So then we're a perfect pair anyway." Hux grins at the woman's annoyance as he pulls out of the drive and back toward the office. "You owe me for going to this tonight so you best not abandon me to go make out with some random woman in the corner again."  
  
"That happened once over ten years ago." Phasma rolls her eyes. "And you were plenty happy in the lap of that guy."  
  
Hux huffs, cheeks flushing slightly.  
  
The party is already bustling when they arrive, adults dressed in a wide array of costumes from doctors and nurses to clowns and zombies. The music is tacky and the people even more so. Horsd'oeuvre are spread across the table, tacky little halloween treats like sandwiches cut to look like fingers and meat and cheese in the shape of tombstones. It is likely a huge waste of resources and funds. The punch is a bright orange that frizzes and bubbles from dried ice. It is far too sweet on Hux's tongue but at least someone has spiked it with some cheap vodka that burns on the way down Hux's throat.  
  
They mingle together for a while, gathering compliments on their well thought out military costumes. Hux lets Phasma do the talking, standing perfectly straight in his heavy jacket. The alcohol relaxes him some. Phasma wanders away with some cute girl at some point, leaving him alone by the punch bowl. His drink refills twice more with no one to grumble to.  
  
"Pumpkin is that you?"  
  
Hux turns his head, eyes drinking in the tall figure clad in all black robes that hug and dip around his body tantalizingly. "Kylo? What are you doing here?" Hux demands, too surprised to be annoyed by the demeaning nickname, even if it is irritating.  
  
"It's a work party. I work here."  
  
Hux just stares at the other man.  
  
"I mostly work out of the office, I travel to do sales and networking overseas."  
  
"I'm sorry. I honestly... had no clue."  
  
Kylo just grins wider and hands Hux a beer, the cap already popped. "Try this."  
  
"You brought your own booze?"  
  
"Couldn't help it. Tis the season."  
  
Hux pulls the bottle to his lips and takes a sip, regretting it immediately as he sputters and chokes as the pumpkin flavored beer fills his mouth. "What the hell is this?"  
  
"Pumpkin spice beer." Kylo's grin is huge as he nurses his own spiced pumpkin drink.  
  
"I should have known."Hux takes one more experimental sip and grimaces. No, pumpkin spice beer might actually be the grossest thing he's ever tried. He tells Kylo as much and the taller man laughs pleasantly.  
  
"It's different that's for sure."  
  
Hux pours himself another orange fizzed drink because it's preferable to the beer  
  
"At least you tried this one."  
  
Hux smiled some because he might be drunk and Kylo might just be attractive.  
  
They talk most of the evening and Hux is surprised to find that besides Kylo's odd obsession with pumpkin spice the man is actually quite charming, intelligent (somewhat) and very, very attractive but that could the alcohol talking.  
  
"It's getting late," Hux finally says, glancing around toward where he'd last seen Phasma. She's long gone and Hux scowls.  
  
"Need a ride home?" Kylo asks watching Hux sway slightly.  
  
"Are you sober?" Hux asks, suspicious.  
  
"Yeah." Kylo offers up an elbow for Hux to take. "I only had one."  
  
Hux has lost count of how many drinks have passed through his lips. He is pleasantly warm so it doesn't seem like such a bad idea to link his arm through Kylo's and follow him down to his car.  
  
"Thanks for driving me back," Hux says. "Phasma is a traitor."  
  
"My pleasure." Kylo lets his arm go at the top of the stairs outside his building door. Hux assumes it's only the alcohol talking that makes him miss the warmth of his touch.  
  
Hux taps his key fob to the door, listening to the beep. He turns to big Ren a final goodnight and thank you when soft lips push into his. Hux simply stares into soft brown eyes.  
  
"Goodnight Hux," Kylo says softly before he's back down the stairs and into his car.  
  
Hux licks his lips absently and scoffs because of course Ren would be wearing pumpkin spice chap stick.  
  
Halloween rears its ugly head two days after the party but thankfully the office is quiet. It seems that maybe some of the party goers are still a little hung over. Hux ignores Phasma, even though his night actually hadn't been that horrible. He discreetly hunts down where Ren's desk is, his name plate has Ben Solo written on it but it has been crossed out and etched over with pen to write Kylo Ren. Hux probably ignored the desk previously because of all the pumpkins, ghosts and zombies that litter the work space. Hux tries to ignore that Kylo isn't in the office that day and that disappointment flutters in his gut. He'd said he traveled for the company, its why they'd never met before.  
  
A small candy dish in the middle of the mess of things on Kylo's desk is filled to the brim with pumpkin spice caramels. A small sign with an oozing black mask reads 'eat me'. Hux grabs one and quickly stuffs it in his mouth, swallowing down the harshness of the sweet treat as he walks back to his desk.

  
  


Hux comes into work on November 2nd to find a coffee cup from the local coffee shop down the street from their office building sitting on his desk. Steams still rising from the tiny slit in the lid so it can't have been left for long. Hux glances around as he picks up the cardboard cup and sniffs at it.  
  
"Hey tiger, we gotta stop pumpkin into each other this way. Get it? Pumpkin into each other? Like bumping into each other?" Kylo laughs at his own joke as he comes up behind Hux.  
  
Hux hides his amusement behind the lid of the coffee, taking a slow sip so he doesn't burn his tongue. The pumpkin spice latte is still too sweet but it doesn't turn his stomach as much as it did before. "And where's yours?" he asks, gesturing toward Kylo's empty hands.  
  
"I pulled a lot of strings since it's past October 31st. That's the last pumpkin spice latte of the season in your hands there Hux," Kylo says, glancing at it with a tiny amount of longing before smiling at Hux again. "Savor it for me."  
  
Hux hands it over to Kylo, their fingers brushing as Kylo takes the cup back with a hurt look.  
  
"You don't wa-"  
  
"Savor it for me and I'll have you repay me somehow."  
  
Kylo takes the cup and draws a slow sip, his throat bobbing slightly. His eyes bore into Hux's the entire time. When the cup lowers Kylo's lips are glistening and Hux leans forward to press their lips together.  
  
"That's a good way to pay me for it."  
  
Kylo's face splits into a wide grin and puts the cup back down on Hux's desk. Both of his large hands come to cup Hux's face, pulling him in for another kiss, slow and tasting only of pumpkin spice. Somehow Hux doesn't mind the taste as much as he did a month ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi [tumblr](http://tothebatcave53.tumblr.com/)


End file.
